


Secret Garden

by Loveless_Angel (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Loveless_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You said I could do whatever I pleased, so I took advantage of that opportunity. As soon as you read this, drive to the edge of town where that rose garden is. You’ll know where to go from there when you arrive.</i></p><p>I couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped my slightly parted lips. A game, huh, Tommykins? I had a feeling that tonight’d be rather exciting, and a twitch beneath the zipper of my jeans seemed just made me even more excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Garden

I honestly didn’t even think for a second that Tommy could be the mushy romantic type. It just… Wasn’t like him at all. I was always the one doing that kind of stuff. Randomly giving him roses, jewelry, whatever he desired. I had the money; I could get him virtually anything he wanted. He never seemed satisfied, and that left me feeling slightly unloved and hurt. I had started thinking that all of this was just a petty child’s game to him; that I was something that could be played with and then tossed out. But what I was seeing now made all of my previous doubts about him slip away.

There were interviews scheduled for today, so when I left the condo this morning, I’d told Tommy that I’d be back that afternoon and to do whatever he pleased as long as it didn’t mean killing anything or anybody, or burning down the building. I got back, and Tommy wasn’t anywhere in the house, so I thought he was out shopping or something. But I’d found a note taped to the bathroom mirror, rose petals scattered on the counter.

 _You said I could do whatever I pleased, so I took advantage of that opportunity. As soon as you read this, drive to the edge of town where that rose garden is. You’ll know where to go from there when you arrive._

I couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped my slightly parted lips. A game, huh, Tommykins? I had a feeling that tonight’d be rather exciting, and a twitch beneath the zipper of my jeans seemed just made me even more excited. I didn’t even think to change out of the uncomfortably hot jacket I was wearing. I just ran out the door to my car, jumping in and gunning the engine to life before taking off down the road to where Tommy said to be.

The normally thirty-minute drive seemed to pass by in mere moments. The grey buildings of downtown LA were just a blur in my periphery, as was everything else. The radio was a vexing buzz in my ears, though I didn’t bother to turn it off. My hands were shaking in anticipation, and I couldn’t keep a grin off of my face.

Upon arriving, I didn’t even bother locking my car. It was nearly dark; the sun setting in the west and leaving the sky ablaze with violet, orange, and pink. It made the maze of roses around me glow softly as I ran through them, calling out Tommy’s name. There was no answer, even as I reached the Greek-columned pavilion at the center of the labyrinth. I leaned up against one of the pillars in an attempt to catch my breath.

“Tommy, you bastard,” I whispered, feeling slightly irritated. I’d hoped it was the heat that was making me feel this way and not the blonde himself. I was beginning to lose hope in the fact that Tommy really was here. He didn’t seem to be anywhere I looked.

What felt like a good forty-five minutes into my search, I gave up, sitting on the pearly white stairs of the pavilion with my head in my hands. It was dark now; the sun having disappeared a while ago. I doubted the blonde bassist was even here. He was probably back at the condo, laughing at my idiocy and drinking a beer. And if he was, he was gonna fucking get it when I got back.

I stood to leave, my hand clenched in a tight fist. That fucking bastard. That cockleech. He stood me up, yet again. I couldn’t believe him. I couldn’t believe myself, actually. I’d fallen for one of his stupid pranks yet again. If he hated me so much, then I wouldn’t show him any kindness anymore. I was through with him; for good.

“You didn’t even bother looking.”

I froze mid-step. That was Tommy’s voice; I know it was. And… Was that humor I heard? So he really was mocking me. Great. Just what I needed.

“I did look,” I said softly through clenched teeth, not even bothering to turn around and face him. “You weren’t here.”

I heard him laugh; a sound of a child as if he had just won a game. Fuck, he probably just did. The game to humiliate me to death. Hell, there was probably a paparazzi hiding somewhere in the bushes, ready to strike when the great Adam Lambert’s defenses were down.

“I was here the whole time, Babyboy.” His voice was getting closer, though I still didn’t move. “You just weren’t looking hard enough.” His breath was on my ear, his giggle echoing through my brain. His arms slid along my waist and down to the front of my black skinnies, where his slender fingers started to toy with the button. “I think somebody here was thinking with his dick again.”

I grunted in response, attempting to pull away from Tommy’s grasp. But he was stronger than he seemed, and his hand slid down my jeans, palming my half-hard erection and making me arch into his touch. A gentle moan slipped through my lips against my will, and the blonde giggled.

“You sooo want it, Babyboy,” he whispered seductively, nipping at my neck. “I can feel it.” As if to prove a point, he wrapped his calloused fingers around it and squeezed slightly. My knees felt weak, and there wasn’t a single coherent thought running through my mind. Just images of what Tommy might end up doing to me. And fuck, did I like what I was seeing. It was just making me harder, and making the blonde giggle sadistically. He pulled his hand out and laced his fingers with mine. “Come with me, Babe.”

I didn’t protest. I let him drag me through the maze of roses until we reached a corner secluded by pine trees. He led me through the prickly branches and underneath a deep green gazebo surrounded by netting. There was one of those outdoor couches to the left; a little black iron table in the corner to the right with vanilla and raspberry-scented candles lit on its surface. Tommy let go of my hand and walked to the center of the gazebo, a look of lust written on his beautiful face.

It just now hit me how sexy he looked. He was wearing that black and violet silk kimono I’d gotten him, along with black booty shorts that clung to his ass and his own erection so nicely. The blonde chuckled lightly, slipping the kimono off of his shoulders. “You’re staring,” he whispered, the seductive smile still plastered to his face.

“It’s hard not to.” I walked forward, pulling him into my arms and tackling his shimmering pink lips with my own. He tasted like strawberries. “Especially when this sexy kitten is all mine.” I turned him around so I could push him onto the couch, but his hand gripped my ass tightly.

“Oh no you don’t,” Tommy whispered, hooking his leg behind mine and making me fall onto the couch. “You’re all mine tonight.” The silk fell from his arms and he tossed it to the floor before working on my shirt. With all the buttons, I’d think that it would take a while to get it off. But nope. The blonde just pulled it off over my head roughly, nipping at my chest and neck at the same time, earning moans of approval from my throat.

Unlike the shirt, he took his time with my jeans, undoing the zipper agonizingly slow with his teeth. He pulled them down to my knees, making me breath a short sigh of relief at the freedom of my throbbing dick. But he stopped there- much to my disappointment- and walked over to the other side of the enclosure, rustling through a bag on the floor. I groaned and bit my lower lip, whimpering softly at how much attention my throbbing member wasn’t getting. Tommy must’ve heard my pathetic cries, because he laughed.

“Calm down, Babyboy. I’m coming.” He giggled. “And I have something for you.”

I whimpered again, mentally hitting myself for being so weak to this inhumanly sexy man. “Don’t let it be what I think it is…”

Tommy strode back over, his hands behind his back and a devious grin mixing in with the seductiveness. “What do you think it is?” The blonde sat next to my side and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips. I moaned into his mouth before he got the chance to pull away at all.

“Something naughty,” I whispered against his kisses. He pinned my hands above my head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue breaking into my mouth. A groan slipped up through my throat; though it quickly turned into a sharp yelp at the feel of cold metal hitting my skin. Tommy pulled away and chuckled. The sound of the handcuffs clicking closed made me bite my lip again and close my eyes.

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” I whispered, opening my eyes and staring at Tommy, his blonde hair framing his face. If it weren’t for the look of pure lust on his face, I’d say that he looked like an angel. My own personal angel sent from the heavens just to please me.

Tommy nodded, positioning himself so he was straddling my hips. “Very very much so, Babyboy.” He slid down my body, stopping at my waist. His tongue flicked out and licked the tip of my erection, making me groan loudly. “But you like it.”

I nodded weakly, my hands pulling at the metal cuffs. “A-Almost too much.” I could feel the adrenaline racing through my veins, pulsing along with my frantic heartbeat.

“There’s no such thing as too much,” Tommy said softly. I smiled weakly, letting my head fall back onto the pillows that were piled up on one end. The blonde yanked my jeans off completely and nestled himself in between my thighs. When his hand started crawling up my chest, I should have known what was going to happen. In a way, I kind of did; my brain was just too slow at the moment to register anything. His fingers played with my lips, which parted slightly, giving him access to what he wanted. He poked one in and I sucked on it, my tongue dragging itself along his skin. When he was satisfied he pulled it out and replaced it with another, until all four of his fingers were slicked and coated with saliva.

By then, my sluggish brain had reached the conclusion of what was to happen after that. But my body was still confused about what it was saying. It acted purely on instinct and what it wanted; not what I wanted. My hips gyrated up against Tommy’s stomach; needy moans slipped up from my throat. But I wanted this. Wanted it so bad…

The blonde didn’t even give warning to his next move. And when it hit, fuck. Despite knowing what was going to happen, I still wasn’t prepared. His fingers pushed into me, rough and quick. I cried out, the handcuffs scraping against my wrists and my hips bucking up off the couch. I could feel him stretching me wide open, his fingers scissoring me in two. I didn’t know how many he had in me, but I didn’t think I could take any more.

Tommy leaned up and bit my neck, sucking on the delicate skin and making me gasp loudly. “Scream for me, Adam,” he whispered, his voice running thick with need. “Please, Babyboy…” He curled his fingers and pushed in further, on the brink of fisting me. Fuck, I hoped he didn’t. That hurt like a motherfucker, even with a whole bottle of lube.

Instead of giving into his wishes, though, I smirked. “W-Why should I?” Tommy wiggled his fingers, making my breath catch in my throat. “And what w-would I get i-in return?”

The blonde pushed them in further, and my lips parted in a silent scream. “Because you’re utterly sexy when you’re uke. And because you’ll get anything you want,” he mumbled, pulling his fingers out slightly.

I was only able to nod and gasp for breath. “J-J-Just.. Nngh. F-fuck me already.”

My brain instinctively panicked when the pressure from Tommy’s fingers disappeared. I managed to lift my head slightly and look down at him, though only for a few seconds. I saw him grin and place his hands on my ass, lifting my hips and lining himself up with his target.

Just like before, there was no warning; just pain and pleasure mixed with ecstasy and adrenaline. Tommy got what he wanted, as did I. I didn’t even remember when he’d taken off those sinfully tight-looking shorts. But at the moment I could’ve cared less. “F-Fuck, Tommy!” I groaned, raising my hips more and allowing him more access. I barely saw his head tilted back, his lips parted in a soundless moan; barely felt his nails digging into my thighs.

“G-Gah! G-Glitterbaby, harder.” My voice was cracking, moans slipping out here and there. Tommy nodded, thrusting harder and making me cry out like a bitch in heat. I felt like a whore, begging for more. But Tommy was everywhere, and I couldn’t get enough of him. I tugged and pulled on the handcuffs, grunting and trying to get free. The blonde growled loudly and reached up, fiddling with the handcuffs before I felt them fall off.

Immediately, I reached up and smashed our lips together, violently attacking him with my tongue. I pulled myself up by Tommy’s neck so I was sitting on his lap, my hips swaying back and forth. His member buried itself deeper inside me, pushing against that one spot that made me cry out and rake my nails down his back.

“F-Fuckin’ hell, Adam,” he growled, nipping at my neck again and thrusting his hips up. “Why must you be so sexy?” One of his hands moved from my lower back up to my chest, his fingers playing with a nipple.

“A-Ahh!” I squeezed my eyes shut and arched into his touch. Tommy knew very well what this did to me, yet he always did it anyways. He knew I couldn’t last long after he messed with my nipples. But maybe this time, that was the point.  
“Come for me, Adam,” he whispered, sounding needy, as always.

A smile played at my lips. “S-So demanding.” I winced, screaming softly as the blonde repeatedly slammed into me, hitting that one spot every single time. My body trembled, and I knew I couldn’t take it much longer. Tommy bit down on my neck again, sucking on it while still playing with my nipples. I couldn’t hold it back anymore.

I screamed, erupting against Tommy’s stomach and collapsing against his chest. Shivers ran up my spine when I heard the blonde’s ecstasy-filled moan as he came deep inside me. He fell back onto the couch, both of us breathing hard and covered in sweat and bodily fluids. I winced slightly as I pulled myself off of him and rolled onto the floor, lying on my stomach and laughing softly.

“Christfuck, Tommy Joe.” Tommy stared at me with a questioning look in his mocha-brown eyes and I pushed myself up on my elbows. “I think I like it when you’re topping like this.”

The blonde laughed and crawled over next to me, pulling on my waist and trying to get me to sit up. I pulled him down next to me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. “I honestly thought that you’d stood me up again,” I mumbled softly, playing with his kitten-soft hair.

Tommy sighed. “I’m still sorry about that. I didn’t mean to, I swear.” He rolled over and looked up at me, giving me the puppy eyes. “But… I hope this made up for it..?” I opened my mouth to answer but he interrupted me. “I’ll do anything you want me to, I swear it! Just please, don’t be mad at me for that. Please, just forget it.”

I stared down at him. “I’m not forgetting it. But I’m not gonna ruin this moment either.”

His face brightened and he nuzzled my chin. “I love you, Adam.”

I smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you too, Glitterbaby. Forever and always.”


End file.
